Something for Everyone
'Introduction' So... Taking a page out of my Legato teacher's book, I'm going to have a little somethin for all the regulars 'on the wiki. '''On each person's name, feel free to add something-- whether it be a word, a sentence, or a paragraph-- you feel describes them '''until we have a post that could possibly make a few days less suckish for you all. Yus, this is random. Just go along with it and be honest '(kindly; if you have nothing good to say about someone, don't say it at all) and we'll see how it goes :P Note:' if you have nothing next to your name', that's not a bad thing, and for sure it doesn't make you a horrible person! It just means people don't know you that well yet, and that can easily be remedied. This isn't a competition, anyway. Best of wishes, ~''Bitchypuff ''(of the Kinkypuff Girls) 'Peoples ' Aaron9999 - Albert Spark - Where's your chin? Just kidding, bro, you're my good friend and I like to talk to you every chance I get. - Boog - Girly sparkles!! You're pretty good at making jokes and generally a nice guy, I hope your life takes a turn for they best. ~Goldai Basil Bridgebain - STEP 7!!! - Boog & Basil -KNEE-CAP'D! -Basil BUFFALOSHITE! -Basil - WE'RE GONNA TAKE THIS CHEESE GUN TO LEVEL 7! (level 7, not step 7 :0) ~Goldai Beautiful Blonde - Hey, you're my musical buddy and I'm always happy we get to chat! - Lord Chancellor Baby-Face -Zimmerness ftw! We shall start the Zimmer Revolution and rap shall be roasted next to a PIG! ~Goldai -You're an amazingly nice, happy, funny, and cute chica. There's not much inaccurate about your name! ~Cherfish Bill24601 - I used to get on your nerves (still do) but I'm thrilled to have a chat with you every once-in-a-while! - Susan -Jaybird! (Liz is trying to steal that name from me and call you that D:) You're a great friend and even though you get really upset over pvps you're normally a nice person to be around (unless you're ranting about people you don't like, then it's fun to just eat popcorn and laugh at you :3). ZIMMERNESS! ~Goldai -I GET ON HIS NERVES MORE @susan :P steakbuddiessss <3 ~Cherbacca Black Angel BR -Where'd you go? You still owe me a warzone! :P You're a smart person and you write good fanfics, I hope you become active on chat again, or else I might just get CW to kill you :4 ~Goldai Blake Stewart - Anonymous welcomes you. -You're one flakey stew of warts :5 ~Goldai -You're never afraid to say what needs to be said, and you have quite the repertoire of sex jokes :P Carry on! ~Cher BohemianKing - BoogieMango - Haaaai. I'm not gonna call you my twin, cause I'm not that ugly (<3), but I will say that you're one of the few film score lovers here, and as you mentioned we like some of the same stuff. So, give up Williams for a bit and JOIN THE ZIMMER REVOLUTION! ~Goldai -Chan! You're adorable, funny, and you try to help us out when you can. Oh, did I mention funny? Ok yas. ~Pants Captaingoldvane2 -ROPED LLAMAS! Yousa my foo, my 1.5st in command, my orangemail keeper, my "thingthatwon'tshutup" (hehe, thing ;) ), one of the strangest creatures I've ever met, and you're kinkily hilarious. Mesa proud to call you mine, idjit. <3 ~Tuls - Greetings, long lost twin (no)! I just wanted to say that you're an awesome dude (most of the time) and I'm glad we're friends. We like a lot of the same stuff, and sometimes that's spooky. Anyway, bye! - Chance I'm kinky and I know it ;) Why must you make shitty sex jokes and then ruin my own? -David :) David McMartin Son Of Sparrow - I am your master. - Gary? GARY!! ~Goldai -Ummm, Gary? (awesomestrandompersonyouwillevermeetbesidesroger) ~Cherai Dentface - Dentures, you're a stud. - Boog - Dentah! You're a great partner, and I'm glad that you ended up being the founder of this place. We agree on almost everything (except eating fish) and sometimes you take words out of my mouth you bass turd. We need to write that medieval story :P ~Goldai -JUANNY! -tacklespanishjug- mah best friend, mah kinkypuff, mah brotha, mah third hand man (heheheh -pokes goldy-) :3 you're wickedly hilarious, steadfast despite my bitchypuffness, and the second person who's ever coaxed the infamous idiotgrin out of me. If cactus rape could describe affection for someone you'd be spiked hard ;) ~Dacher G-man. - G-man, the sexiest gangster on the planet. He fucks both women, children, and men. -ONLY YOU can prevent corporate espionage -Erm exchooz me. I agree with the first comment. Stay thirsty, my friends :3 ~Cher GenLawrence -LARRY!!! Come back D: ~Goldai -I swear I thought he said Gary... Owell. -joins the chant- GAAAARYYYYYY COME BACKKKKKK! ~Cher Gibbsgirl11 - Liz, we're great friends and I'm glad that we get to talk a lot! You're one of my closest friends on the wiki and you're a fantastic singer! Follow your dreams. - Chancellor "Baby-Face" Mango -I need a fresh warm Lizza right NAOW! Hurry up then, get the oven going, I'm hungry! :6 ~Goldai -@Foo if Manguin hears you say that he'll be beyond pissed... "THAT'S MY WARM LIZZA! STOP RIGHT THERE!" :P Despite having our differences in the past, I can genuinely say you're a great person with morals (ZOMG A NONSLUT PRETTY GIRL! catch it in a pokeball :0) and a great singer. Best of wishes! ~Cher Herc75 - Hey, buddy! I am glad we met and became great friends! I love your snaps. mmmmm so delicious - Boog -SEAHAWKZ FTW! ~Goldai -DAT GRIMMGIRL DOE. Yousa my hilarious BROOOOOOMANTIC partner in crime and Gold-harassment. Oh, and you made me drop my phone in the sand twice pottery-hunting in AZ. Oh, and you need to be less awesome/pervy. You're not even Pervypuff, and there cannot be a D'artagnan of the Kinkypuff Girls! I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY PURNIS. ~Tina James Goldtimbers (welcome teh newbie!) - Jason Blademorgan - When we first met, we hated each other. I'm glad that changed. - Boog - Stanley!!! ~Goldai Jeremiah Garland - Blame Obama for the world's problems. -only together will we crush the oppressive capitalist pigs-par - Garlic! Yeah, that's right, garlic! Garlic garlic garlic! I said I wanted GARLIC in this soup! Uggh ~Goldai Jim Logan - anime iz sucki - Keep up the good fanon, man. If I got some more time I wouldn't mind co-writing something with you. ~Goldai John Breasly -MY ARCH NEMESIS! <3 <3 <3!! ~Goldai JoshuaCoalskull - I'm still gonna call you Jz :P WHAT happened to RGIII?! Use your Redskin fan power and bring him back! :P ~Goldai Katbluedog -You're an extremely nice and mature person. I still don't like the way your adminship ended at PPW, and I hope you stay here for a while, even after POTCO closed. You're still a MC gamer! :P ~Goldai Kate Seaeagle -I stole your doggy you-know-what, and unless you start talking to Bill more I'm not giving it back :7 ~Goldai Keira Kinover-Mar -You're a funny person, and I would say more nice things but I'm withholding that til you finish the thing! :8 ~Goldai KittyNomsYou -pussynomsyou <3 - -exchooz me but um liek ur 1 of mah bestest budz and ur liek da sistah i always wanted ;_; screw newbie cher ftw-hurmit -You're the single most annoying, agitating, and aggravating human being I've ever encountered <3. ~The slippery fish that youu caaan't caaaatch :(6)9 No more Gary, I beg of you. -David Lord Andrew Marrace - YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! Marc Cannonshot - Nate Huntington (welcome teh newbie!) - Nults McKagan - WRESTLING IS FAKE! Parax. - You belong in the room deepest underground at Guantanamo Bay, you lunatic/genius. :) - Crabmaster 90210 - No, you belong in one of two places: #A mental hospital #A control room on the latest massive war machine constructed by Mother Russia, powered by the soul of Slenderman. ~Goldai Peter Coalvane - Roger Wildeagle - Sam Revenge - Stormwalker00 - Thunderstorm! You're, like, totally wicked! - Boog Stpehen -You're a good admin, never got a chance to get to know you very well but pretty much the same thing I wrote for Kat goes for you as well ~Goldai Squirto19 - NUTTY BROTHER! You use ":0" way too much and you've gotten me using it too much too. You're hilarious, even though sometimes your jokes are rude to people, and-wait, I would write more, but WAAIT! you still owe me MONEY! That means.. you're a horrible person, your jokes are no good and you shall be roasted next to a PIG! ~Goldai The Scotsman - There are EYEBALLS IN THE MICROWAVE! - There's a head in the fridge.. ~Goldlock Victoria Risa Diverti - Voxelplox - William Brawlmartin - William Seasteel - XxLeCaptainxX I LIEK EATING PIE AND I ALSO MAKE VIDEOS HERE IS MY CHANNEL http://www.youtube.com/user/SomiSushi/featured _____________________________________________________________________________________ (If I forgot to add someone who's active, feel free to add their name)